Positions of a driver seat and passenger seats in a vehicle can be adjusted, e.g., in a rearward direction or a forward direction. In a conventional seat adjustment system, a driver sitting on a driver seat may adjust the position of the seat either automatically (e.g., using an electric motor) or manually. However, in the conventional seat adjustment system, the driver cannot adjust the positions of seats behind her from the driver seat position. When the driver wants to adjust the position of a seat behind her while seating on the driver seat, she may need to move to the back seat of the vehicle and adjust the position of the seat to the desired position.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle seat adjustment systems that allow a person in the front seat(s) of a vehicle to safely adjust a seat behind the front seat(s).